


it's been a while

by lohoron



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Jarrich, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Rimming, boys loving boys, but romantic, handjob, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohoron/pseuds/lohoron
Summary: jared feels more than grateful to be able to stay in richard's room with him until his whole housing situation is figured out.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 29





	it's been a while

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i have written so much fucking jarrich it's insane ... there's this bb <3
> 
> enjoy!

there's a grin plastered on jared’s face as he sits on the floor of richard’s room, looking up at him in bed. he'd been so kind to share his room with jared. jared. just the acknowledgement that jared is sleeping so close to him makes him feel shaky.

jared’s scrolling on his phone, through instagram, and finds himself scrolling through richard’s profile. 102 posts over five years. not the most frequent poster, but it's all worth it. because jared sees so many parts of richard. he sees him taking a selfie at his desk at hooli. sees him at comic-con last year. sees him smiling into the camera with two thumbs up. and then there's a picture of him and some friends, jared doesn't know them and richard never talks about them, at the beach. and of course richard is shirtless.

and of course it makes jared very excited. his spine tingles. he quickly turns off his phone, exhaling slow through his nostrils. he’s mad at himself. mad for being attracted to richard. for being so close to fucking it all up. 

then he hears richard shuffle in his sleep, breathing lethargically. he remembers richard telling him about his night sweats. god, would it be awful if it happened again. 

so, he gets up, walks out the door, and grabs richard a glass of water. it's two in the morning, but he still sees gilfoyle in the corner of the living room, coding away with a mug in his hand. he waves at him, shy smile on his face, and gilfoyle does not return the favor. 

by the time he's back in the room, richard’s breathing has gotten extremely labored. immediately, jared runs towards him and shakes him awake softly, small splashes of water escaping the glass. richard stirs, his mouth opening and closing quickly. he smacks his lips and reached for jared’s hand, mumbling his name. “it's okay, richard,” jared whispers, “i got you some water.”

richard’s eyes slowly open, flickering them over and over until he can make out a semi-clear image of jared’s face. “jared,” he mumbles, mouth dry as he blindly reaches for the glass of water jared brought towards him. “i’m sweaty and gross,” he mumbles out into the glass, still breathing heavy.

jared hesitates. “if you would want, we can always share the spot on the floor.”

and now richard hesitates. “isn't that weird?”

jared shakes his head and smiles, “i used to do it all the time at group homes. it can be a nice and very calming experience.”

richard’s in a half awake, this might as well happen, kinda phase. and he pulls his sweaty shirt over his head and sweat glistens on his chest and jared tries so hard not to look.

richard makes his way down, and jared’s helping him gladly. jared smiles as he watches richard try to be graceful. and then he toes over to the door, locking it because she knows richard always sleeps with the door locked, before going back to the mattress on the floor. richard’s already laying down on his side, softly breathing.

jared hesitantly walks over and lays down beside richard. he doesn't bother pulling the blankets over them, because richard shirtless is making him warm enough, and instead he turns his face to richard’s back. “is it okay if i hold you?” jared asks, softly, like it means everything, and richard’s breath stops in his throat.

“... yeah. yeah -- okay.” his cheeks flush, staring in front of him with wide eyes as he feels jared’s cold arms wrap around him and feels his knees tucking against his butt. he feels perfectly still. 

“is this okay?” he whispers, and it's so fucking close to richard’s neck that he feels like he's going to puke.

“yeah, yeah, nice. it's nice,” richard mumbles, scooting himself a bit closer to jared and breathing in his fresh, cotton scent. jared’s doing the same, whiffing up his cologne and soft hints of sweat. it'd usually be a down-side to jared, but he wants to see every single part of richard. even the ugly. it doesn't matter. “arms around my chest?” richard mutters it as a question but it's definitely more of a plea. 

a plea that jared happily complies with, his arms wrapping tightly around richard’s chest and pulling him closer. he's so close now that jared almost feels intoxicated, the little tickle of richard’s curls on his neck, the feeling of richards hand overlapping his own on richard’s chest. where his heart is beating like crazy. 

they lay like that for twenty minutes. both boys afraid to talk, but wanting to say so much. there's a tension now, this thick cloud of uncertainty between them. jared just wants to lean over and sneak a taste. know for once and for all exactly what richard hendricks tastes like. he bets it’s like the same way pine cones smell, or the way that your tummy feels after a great meal. oh, god, he's so close now, so, so close. and he's right in his arms. and he wants to lean in and just--

“jared?” richard whispers suddenly, and jared gets shocked from his delusion for a second, “kiss me already,” he whispers it even softer, voice quivering with genuine fear.

“what do you mean?” jared says. he must be dreaming.

but then richard turns around in his arms until their legs are tangled and his arms are wrapped around richard’s shoulders. “kiss me, jared, i want you to kiss me.”

jared’s stomach feels like it's dropped out of his ass. he turns completely red, his hands trembling. this has to be a trap. nothing good ever gets to him. “r- really?”

and then richard already has his hands cupping jared’s cheeks and he’s pressing a deep kiss into his mouth. and jared can't stop tingling. his fingernails dig into the skin of richard’s waist, fingers trailing down. his lips move on their own, kissing richard back with all the pent-up lust he's ever had for him. “pretty boy,” richard whispers, soft and to himself, but jared catches it and blushes, staring up richard. 

and then jared's putting their lips together. he tilts his head, smiling in between soft moans and whisperings, and presses his lips to richard fucking hendrick’s lips. he's definitely dreaming. “you taste good,” jared points out, “like candy. like a… like a treat.” 

richard laughs wholeheartedly, his mouth still open on jared’s before he puts their lips together again. it all feels perfectly lovely. “oh, jared, i've always wanted to do that,” richard says quietly, his lips now trailing over jared’s jaw. “can't believe this.” he just keeps on thinking out loud and jared is so thankful for it.

“you're so beautiful,” jared says, stroking richard’s cheek with his thumb, “hmm… i want to look at you all day long. all day.” he presses another kiss to richard’s mouth, just a peck, acting as an end to his dialogue. he feels so real.

“i like you so much,” richard whispers, his thumbs pressed into jared’s love handles “so, so much.”

“can i touch you, richard?” jared escalates, his bluntness cutting a certain cord neither of them realized was even present. richard turns red, stammering. jared quickly moves himself on top of him, kissing over his lips to wait for an answer.

“ _yes. please._.” jared’s hand moves on its own, creeping slowly down richard’s chest and teasing his waistband. “you make me feel fucking insane, jared. so crazy.”

“yeah?” jared says, smirking, his hand creeping inside of richard’s boxers. “do you like the idea that i'm gonna make you cum in a few minutes?”

richard shivers and chuckles, nodding as he feels his dick getting harder with every little word jared says, jared’s hand now wrapped loosely around richard’s cock. richard throws his head back a bit, soft moan escaping his lips. “love the idea. b- big fan,” richard whimpers, and jared’s sincere little smile makes richard feel like he's gonna vomit in the best way possible. “such big hands.”

“yeah? you like the way my hand feels on your pretty little cock?” richard shivers again, nodding brightly in agreement. he swallows his saliva, feeling jared’s hand pump up and down slowly. he's already losing. oh, god, he's already losing. “hmm… good, good.” jared’s lips trail along richard’s neck, peppering small kisses all over. 

“jared, jared, yeah. yeah. so nice.” jared’s hand pumps faster, his hard strokes making richard’s hard cock almost uncomfortable. “oh, oh. jared. jared. like that.”

“oh, you like it fast?” jared wonders, genuine curiosity in his voice. “no problemo. whatever you like.”

“what about -- ah, oh yeah. yeah. that's good, fuck, fuck -- what about what you like?” richard manages to whimper it's out as one of jared’s hands starts to work at his nipples and the other one is slicking him up with pre-cum. 

“i like this. i like this so much, richard. you've got no idea.” and richard believes him because he feels jared’s boner rub softly against his thigh. he shivers again. jesus christ. jared’s tongue strolls softly over richard’s neck while his hand is working wonders and his other hand is giving richard’s nipples some very rare attention.

he’s never felt like this. this good. like it means so much but it's even more than he can ever begin to put into words because then jared is sucking down on a spot on his neck, teeth and all, and he knows that he's so far into it. he knows this is a lot. but he wants it to be. he wants it to be so, so much with jared, so he moans, he lets himself moan raw and unbothered, and jared immediately whimpers.

“such pretty noises,” jared mumbles, continuously slicking his tongue over the purple spot he left on richard. proud. 

richard arches his back, forcing his hips quickly into jared’s hand because he's already so fucking close from a little fucking handjob. “god, jared, i’m close--”

and just as he says it, jared slicks his hand off of richard’s dick and stares at his panicked and lost eyes with a little smile on his face. “what's-- what's wrong? everything… okay..?” richard feels embarrassed. he's probably ruined it somehow, right? 

“tell me, honey,” jared ponders, and richard almost melts, “have you ever been eaten out?” 

richard feels a tingle up his spine, a warmness hitting his heart. he suddenly can't breathe, can't possibly come up with an answer. so, his body speaks for him. “n- no. no. i-- no, never, but… but i’m dirty… you wouldn't… i mean, that wouldn't be fair--”

“don't worry about me, baby,” jared whispers, and richard clenches his entire body, whimper escaping his lips. jared kisses him softly, immediately after climbing off of him. “i bet you taste lovely.” he kisses richard’s side and richard shivers again, clearly anxious. “would you be okay with me doing that for you, richard?”

richard wants to say so many things (yes but i'm anxious, yes but maybe we should use some lube so that i don't taste like shit, yes but i'm gonna be so fucking insecure about it, yes but please tell me if you don't like it). but instead he says, “yes. yes-- i would be very much okay with it. yes. but maybe… make me taste good?” 

he wants to ram a fucking pole into his forehead.

but jared chuckles sweet, nodding. he gets up, somehow knowing exactly where richard’s lube was (what the fuck?), and walking back towards the mattress. richard has stripped from his underwear, completely throwing them to the side. “don't worry, just relax and focus on the feeling, okay?”

richard whimpers but nods, and then jared is telling him to flip over and something inside of richards body somehow does. and then he's on his stomach, jared propping a pillow under his hips so his ass stuck up into the air, jared touching his thighs and his back, jared kissing his thighs, jared, jared, jared. jared is fucking everywhere. 

he hears the cap open, and he's nervous, but then he feels jared kiss his left buttock while starting to massage a finger around his asshole to slick it up as much as fucking possible. “you finger yourself, right, richard?” jared asks, as if it's a fucking known fact, so calm, and richard nods into the sheets.

“yes, yes, i do. sometimes. it's been a while.”

jared chuckles and nods, prodding the tip of his pointer fingers against richard's hole. “i can tell. so nice and tight, babe.” richard feels like he's going fucking insane. jesus. 

he's only ever had sex with one guy before. which is pretty impressive (to him… somehow…) considering the fact that he's only had sex with two girls. and it was sloppy and at a college party and he was drunk. but now he's fully aware, hyper-aware, of every little movement jared’s fingers are making on his skin.

the tip of his finger slides in, and before richard has any time to respond, he feels jared’s tongue flat against the side of his asshole. his eyes open wide, moaning loud and bright and wonderfully open. his hips automatically rock back into jared’s face and jared smiles happily. “you like it?”

“yeah, yeah. already. ah--” he's cut off by jared’s finger prodding deeper, his walls closing in around the finger. and then he feels jared’s tongue join, creating a half circle onthe left side of his hole. “fuck, fuck yeah. that's-- ah-- that's good. really good.”

his hips bury backwards again, and jared takes it up a notch. he swivels his finger around, tongue still lapsing circles. richards beautiful little moans are making him question everything in the entire world. he shoves his finger, outstandingly long fucking finger, all the way inside, and then richard can't fucking stop the heavy grunt that escapes his mouth, breathless pants following. “oh, jesus, jesus, jared. fuck. your fingers are so long.”

jared smiles, nodding against richard’s ass, and then he takes his finger all the way out. he watches richards hole retract, pulsating from the sudden loss as richard whimpers into the air in front of him. and then jared’s opening richard’s little bundle of muscles with both of his thumbs and licking a thick stripe and richard feels something he has never ever felt before.

his tummy rises, excitement coursing through his body as jared begins to make obscene sucking noises on _his_ body. this must be fake. richard has done nothing to deserve this.

“fuck, fuck, fuck. oh-- god, yes! shit, jared. feels incredible. feels so good, please, please don't stop.” jared listens to every word and only wants to please more. he sticks his finger back in, sliding in much easier now that he's coated with saliva and drowning in relaxation, biting the top part of richard’s hole before sucking on it gladly. “yeah, oh, fuck. jared, i can't last. i'm gonna cum. i'm gonna cum, fuck, fuck, yeah.” richard feels so fucking powerless, his voice certainly much too loud for it being two in the morning, but his body is seperate from him now. all he feels is jared. all he knows right now is jared as he rides his hips into jared’s face and rubs his dick against the cotton pillow underneath him. he can feel it all build.

“cum for me, baby, cum for me.”

and who fucking knew that that would be all to send richard over the edge? because his voice raises an octave, moaning out jared’s name sloppily with a string of compliments, while his cock leaks thick cum, stringing onto the pillow and sticking onto his tummy.

he feels ridiculously fucking good.

this is so much better than beer. or weed. this is fucking jared. jared, jared. his jared.

before he knows it, jared’s kissing up his body soft and gentle, hand leading to the messiness of richard’s ruined cock. “good boy, so good.” richard shivers again, chuckling awkwardly and amazed. jared shifts him so that he’s now laying on his back and jared sits right next to him. he strokes richard’s cock, making him shock up. “you're so beautiful, richard.”

richard whimpers, leaning forward to give jared a kiss. “i love you, jared,” richard mumbles against his mouth, and he doesn't even really realize that he's said it, and then jared is smiling with closed eyes into an open-mouthed kiss. their tongues swirl over one another, small pecks in between.

“i love you, too, richard. so much.” 

richard chuckles, a kind of ‘wow did this just happen?’ chuckle, and kisses jared again with an open heart. “you're gonna drive me insane, you know?”

“and you me, darling,” jared whispers back, kissing back gladly. he feels so normal. natural. loved. “i would've kissed you a long time ago had i known how you felt.”

“i'm not good at this, you know?” jared has a small smile formed on his face and he nods. 

“i know. and that's okay. we'll figure it out together.” jared kisses the top of his head and holds him for a second. “let me get a rag to get you all cleaned up,” jared says, smile on his face, and richard shakes his head.

“what about you?” richard whispers, staring down at the bulge between the two of them. jared's rock fucking hard and he was just gonna clean richard and go to bed. dumbass.

“don't worry about me--”

“can i… can i make you cum?” he whispers it like it's a secret, voice raising an octave. jared swallows his breath.

“do you want to?” because if he wants to, that's perfect. that's perfect. perfect.

“yeah… yes. i really want to. you deserve to feel good, too.” jared’s cheeks turn red as he feels richard’s hand peak inside of his boxers, hand wrapping around his length. “i… i've never… i've never touched another guy like this. i mean -- i've never given a handjob, i -- tell me what to do?” richard asks, knowing that it's probably a fucking turn-off.

but jared moans, nodding while he breathes in richard’s scent. “i want you to do what you do to yourself, okay? whatever you like. i could cum just looking at your face,” he whispers, kissing richard’s forehead while richard stares down and moves his hand slowly up and down.

it feels weird, the change in perspective, the jared holding him, the jared moans, the longer length, the dirty talk. good weird. very good weird. “this okay?” richard asks softly when he hears nothing out of jared aside from a few whimpers and moans, and jared nods. 

“you can go faster, baby,” he suggests, and richard complies immediately, jerking his cock faster and spreading his hand wide over the shaft. “there we go, yeah, good job, that feels good,” jared whimpers, his fingers reaching to lift richard’s chin so that he can kiss him soft and sweaty. 

richard has a satisfied smile on his face, his hand working quickly, rotating and varying speed. “you deserve the world, jared,” he whispers into jared’s mouth, and jared whimpers, moaning around richard’s beautiful lips. “i love you, i love you, i love you.”

“oh my god,” jared whispers, pressing his mouth to richard’s quickly, “i love you. fuck, i love you. i'm gonna-- i’m close, and i love you. i love you,” jared moans out, his words loud but desperate and clear. he feels incredible, on display for richard like he's made to be touched. his toes curl, stretching his back slightly while he pumps his hips into richard’s fist. 

“you look so pretty. so pretty like this.” richard’s voice sounds like reality and jared never wants to hear anything ever again.

and he comes. he comes on richard’s fist, on his chest, on his own chest. it's messy and he feels out of control as his body staggers down from a much-needed orgasm. he's moaning out richard’s name, burying his head into his shoulder and feeling his heart race.

his thighs are uncontrollable, shaking under the insinuation that richard might touch him more, and he is certain that there's not enough oxygen left in the world to gain back into his lungs. richard’s stolen it all, and he's okay with it. jared is okay with it.

jared is okay with it as he watches richard roll off of the bed and into the bathroom, naked. he's in a little bit of a blissful state, too tired to yell _no, i’ll do it, richard, please. it's okay._ and for the second time tonight, he lets himself get taken care of.

jared lets richard hum as he cleans his body, fingers gentle and necessary. he wipes every bit of white off of jared’s tummy, kissing his shoulders gently while he does so. 

“let me--”

“no, no, jared, i’ll clean myself, you… you deserve to relax for once,” richard says, and jared hates arguing with richard so much, and some part of him knows it might be nice to just sit back and not have to worry all the time. but he can't. so this one time will have to be enough.

jared watches as richard folds the wet flannel over and strokes it across his tummy and then slides it from his balls to the end of his cock. he watches as richard throws the stupid flannel to the side. he watches as richard pulls his own boxers back up and then jared’s, kissing his tummy to make sure he knows that it really is okay. that he's loved and valued and appreciated and that taking care of him isn't a chore. it's a gift.

“are we gonna regret this?” jared then thinks out loud, and richard shrugs, crawling back into jared’s arms.

“i don't know. i don't regret it now.” richard’s answer is, for once, sturdy and confident and matter-of-fact. “do you?”

he studies jared’s face, watching his eyes turn brighter and the corners of his mouth lift up as he shakes his head. “not even a little bit.”

“good,” richard mumbles back, kissing jared on the lips quickly. “i mean it, you know?”

jared smiles, face relieved and happy. “i know,” he whispers back, pressing a kiss to richard’s forehead before resting his chin atop his curls, “i mean it, too.”

“this is gonna get messy.” richard doesn't seem upset about it. and how could he be? everything is perfect. 

“yeah,” jared agrees softly, “but we can do it.”

“yeah,” richard smiles, pressing himself closer to jared’s chest and pressing a kiss right to his sternum. “i really love you.”

jared can't stop smiling, fuck. “and i really love you, richard.”

richard feels like a fucking teenager again, first love finally discovered after all those years of bullshit.

jared feels in love and blissful and appreciated. 

and they fall asleep together. shirtless and breathing soft and perfectly and it almost doesn't feel real. almost. 

until they wake up exactly the same way, richard nuzzling into jared’s side with a happy yawn on his lips. he feels okay. he doesn't feel disgusted with himself. he doesn't wish they hadn't done it. he's so fucking glad to have woken up in jared’s arms (with very little sweat on him), nose leaning on his chest.

it feels so normal. it feels like this is the only thing he's ever really needed.

and the feeling only gains on him when he hears jared stir and softly wake, his fingertips dancing on richard’s naked shoulder. he pulls him closer, and richard sighs happily, kissing jared’s collarbone soft. 

it's never been this easy for him. it's never been so… overwhelmingly wonderful to love somebody. jared is his person.

and then jared starts to scratch richard’s scalp lovingly, creating little circles around the inside parts of his brain. and then he kisses the top of his head, taking in his scent. 

richard wonders if he knows that he's awake, and he figures he doesn't, and he doesn't wanna lie to jared, so he stirs a bit. the corners of his mouth lift up as he looks up at jared through squinted eyes. he's smiling right back at him.

“good morning, sunshine,” jared whispers, kissing richard’s lips gently by dipping down low. “was gonna make you breakfast before you woke up.”

“hmm…” richard grins, kissing him back and feeling astounded by it at the same time. “now we can do it together,” he whispers back, hand strolling up to jared’s shoulder and giving it a loose squeeze. jared smiles in surprise, but nods.

“that'd be nice,” he mutters back with a happy smile spread on his entire face. “i love you.”

richard kisses jared quickly, cheeks turning red, “i love you.” there's a sense of shared normalcy. they don't talk about it because they don't have to. because it was beautiful and special and wanted. “what time is it?” richard wonders, suddenly remembering that they have a fucking meeting today at 2, and jared immediately grabs for his phone next to him.

the bright light blinds him a bit, and he stares at the screen for a few minutes before sighing and turning his attention back to richard. “there's one thing we don't have to worry about,” he says with a sly smile on his face, as if richard should understand him immediately, but he does not. not at all.

“what? what do you mean?”

“gilfoyle sent me four messages earlier this morning,” jared says, grabbing his phone again and leaning the device slowly into richard’s hands. four messages around two in the morning. 

_Are you having sex?_

_I guess you wouldn't be able to respond if you were to be._

_I’ll take the silence as a yes._

_Dinesh owes me two hundred dollars._

“and then dinesh…” richard sees dinesh’s message when he clicks back and he sighs, already embarrassed enough that his colleague and friend heard him messing around with his other colleague and friend.

_Jared, I need to hear it from you before I believe a word Gilfoyle says… You and Richard..?_

“oh my god,” richard panics slightly, turning onto his back, jared's arm still slung around his shoulder and his stomach. 

“hey, hey, it's okay. we can just deny it, if you want.” he takes richard’s hand into his own and squeezes. 

“no, jared, no, i’m sorry-- i shouldn't have… reacted like that. it's just… i just wasn't ready for the fact that other people might know. will know. i-- shit, i’m sorry, jared, it's not you, god, it's not you at all, i'm glad i'll be able to show you off and kiss you all the time and everything but i just-- i’m just scared--”

jared presses a soft kiss onto richard’s worried little mouth and richard feels himself melt away. “it's okay. it really is, darling.”

richard almost starts to cry. he nods. “just text dinesh that he's lost two hundred dollars.”

“are you sure? i want to make sure that you're okay, that comes first.” richard sighs sweetly and nods, kissing jared again. 

“i'm sure. it's okay.”

jared sends the text. richard feels his stomach drop from anxiety and he curls back up against jared to try and ease his fear. 

just seconds later, they hear a loud door slam across the hall, and another second later, “you motherfucker!”

and instead of nearly crying, richard chuckles a bit against jared’s shoulder. jared has a smile playing on his lips, too, acknowledging the weirdness of the situation but not even caring the smallest bit.

and then there's a pounding on their door, followed by a stream of dinesh and gilfoyle asking to be let in, and richard admittedly shocks up a bit. a lot. his breath catches in his throat and he goes from one of the most comfortable places ever to right to the floor, face planted and half-naked. jared yelps, walking over to richard on the other side of the bed, helping him stand up.

“should i…” jared insinuates, nearly opening the door, and richard quickly passes jared a shirt and kicks the dirty flannel under the air mattress on his floor. 

“yeah, yeah, sure. i'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay? is that okay? i'm sorry--”

jared kisses richard and nods against his skin, showing nothing but acceptance as he watches richard go into the bathroom with shaky knees. 

he unlocks the door, letting the two of them in. “how far did you go?” dinesh asks, an urgency on his voice. “please?”

“he's trying to spare himself from giving me two hundred--”

“shut up! jared, please. our bet was i have to pay him 200 dollars if you had sexual intercourse--”

“oh. yes, we did have sexual intercourse. oral,” jared smiles innocently, and then wiggles two of his fingers in the air, “and fingers.”

gilfoyle turns to dinesh with his arms crossed and a smug, rare smile on his face. “two hundred dollars for me.”

dinesh groans loud and dramatic, walking away from the room, and gilfoyle sticks his thumb up to jared just as richard walks out of the bathroom. he creeps up behind him and presses his chin against the dip in his shoulder, standing on his tippy-toes.

“thank you,” richard whispers.

jared grins, turning himself around to face richard. he presses a kiss on his forehead, wrapping his arms around richard. "of course, honey."

richards never been one to treasure small moments. if the overall building doesn't work out, it doesn't matter how incredible and strong the structure was. it still failed. but right now, richard does not care. he is willing to accept the fact that this might fail. he is willing to do it because he can't see his life looking any different than this moment right now. 

this moment means everything. 

so he lets himself melt into jared's arms, squeezing him back tightly. he allows himself to collect the hints of sweat and vanilla on jared's skin. he reminds himself of what it feels like to hug jared. it's all he could ever asked for.


End file.
